fiskmapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes:Episode 004
episode four: anal angst Fisk: heh Lucy has joined channel #fisk_maps Tom has joined channel #fisk_maps Fisk: +o Lucy Lucy: hey bro, thanks Fisk: sup Tom Tom: nm Lucy: we just got back from our date Fisk: heh, date Tom: heh Sheila: Tom seems like a really nice boy Tom: thanks Bashe: hey Tom what's your favorite band Tom: eh... Tom: dunno really Tom: I just like rock Bashe: heh Fisk: *turns on Slayer - Stain of Mind* Bashe: fuck yes Fisk: heh, woot sauce Ted has joined channel #fisk_maps Fisk: hey you horny bastard Lucy: lol Ted: yeah anyways check this shit out Ted: www.spankthemonkey.com/adult/XXX/SheilaBlack Fisk: dude, what the fuck Lucy: would you stop spamming these goddamn links all over the channel Ted: ...I did it because I was horny Fisk: okay, you're banned Fisk: have fun in life you fucking retard Fisk: +b Ted Ted was kicked from channel #fisk_maps by Fisk (you are a homo) Sheila: ...what is that? Fisk: oh nothing Sheila: maximize that window, please Fisk: *closes* what window Sheila: bring that back up Fisk: *opens firefox* hah, take that. *realizes he has session saver installed* oh FUCK Sheila: Fisk...were you- Lucy: no mom, it was Ted Sheila: *somewhat sad sigh* oh that boy... Fisk: mom, it's okay, he spams those stupid links all the time Sheila: it's just...*trembly voice* I'm going to my room Sheila is now known as Sheila|room Fisk: GOD DAMMIT Lucy: well Fisk, what now? Bashe: hey I'm going to comfort Sheila Lucy: ok Fisk: I hate that fucking homo Ted Tom: well he's banned now Fisk: yeah, but he's still gonna find some way to ruin this channel 12345''' has joined channel #fisk_maps 12345': HI GUYZ Tom: uh, hey Lucy: hello Fisk: *sigh* hi 12345': you guyz lewk kind of upsat whuts' wrong? Fisk: oh nothing, it's just that that fucktard Ted keeps spamming porn links of my mom all over the channel and now she's quite upset 12345': I'm not a fucktard 12345': ...I mean hi Fisk: Ted, you asshole FisK: +b 12345''' 12345''' was kicked from channel #fisk_maps by Fisk (fucker) Kirby has joined channel #fisk_maps Kirby: HI Fisk: you drunk? Kirby: yeah, but I'm not crazy Fisk: okay good Kirby: you guys look kinda tweaked Fisk: it's Ted Kirby: oh that jerk off Lucy: yeah, he's made our mom cry Fisk: Bashe is in there with her if you want to try and help her Kirby: I can try *goes to room* Lucy: well...now what? Fisk: I guess we just wait Lucy: =( Fisk: hey I've never seen you in high heels Lucy: oh these...wait I wore these at granpa's funeral Fisk: oh Lucy: why am I still wearing them? *takes them off* Fisk: *plays Iron Maiden - Wrathchild* BOB_CLAMPETT has joined channel #fisk_maps Fisk: Bob Clampett, huh? BOB_CLAMPETT: ya Lucy: how do we know it's you? BOB_CLAMPETT: ask me something Lucy: what's your most famous cartoon? BOB_CLAMPETT: uh...power rangers? Fisk: wrong BOB_CLAMPETT: okay, so it's not me, I just like the name Fisk: so who are you then? BOB_CLAMPETT: um...jesus? Fisk: fuck off, Ted Fisk: +b BOB_CLAMPETT BOB_CLAMPETT was kicked from channel #fisk_maps by Fisk (nice try, nigger) Bashe: okay we're back Kirby: ya Fisk: how's mom? Bashe: well, we got her to stop crying, but now she just wants to think about it Fisk: man...it really hurts me to see my mom so upset Lucy: yeah, same here Kirby, Bashe: ditto Fisk: we should do something nice for her Araya has joined channel #fisk_maps Araya: hi Kirby: hey Tom! Tom: what? Kirby: no I meant Tom Araya Tom: orite Araya: so what's up? you guys look kinda down Fisk: my mother's upset about some porno links that faggot mong Ted spammed Araya: :( Fisk: yeah...at least she's not crying anymore. That really hurts me to see her so sad Araya: let me go see her *goes to room* Bashe: so, um... Jim has joined channel #fisk_maps Jim: yo Fisk: hey dad! good to see ya Jim: heh Lucy: so uh... Bashe: one time I farted it was funny everyone: LOL Bashe: kekeke Jim: oh snap, gotta go Jim has left channel #fisk_maps (gotta go to work) Araya: I'm back Fisk: how's mom Araya: well she's a bit happier now that she knows everyone is supporting her and Ted is permanently banned Fisk: of course we support her. We all love her Kirby: ya Araya: so um...what do you wanna do now? Kirby: EVERYONE IDLE!!! *2 hours later* Fisk: heh Lucy: great idling skills everyone Araya: lol high heels I MEAN hi Lucy: =) Sheila|room is now known as Sheila Sheila: hi everyone Fisk: hey mom! Lucy: how are ya feeling? Sheila: much better. In fact, let's go somewhere nice Fisk: yhey!! Bashe: WOOT SAUCE Sheila: heh Araya: cool THE ENT